


All He Ever Wished For

by TheDumbBrunette00



Series: Jason Todd x Reader- Loving Him Was Red [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Birthday, Cute, F/M, Jason is a Dork, Jason-Centric, Past Domestic Violence, Resurrected Jason Todd, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON TODD, YOU DESERVE THE WORLD MY PRECIOUS BABY BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	All He Ever Wished For

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Jason Peter Todd! Please comment and leave kudos down below, also don't forget to subscribe for more!

August 16th, 1995  
He came into this world unwanted.  
A burden with tufts of black hair and cerulean blue eyes and a cry that echoed throughout the alleys and slums of Gotham city.  
It was no wonder why Sheila Haywood, in pain and bloody, walked out the door of the tenement and never came back, leaving her baby boy to spend his first day of life all alone. 

August 16th, 2000  
His step-mother’s screams were what woke him up the day of his fifth birthday.  
The sounds of his father’s fists connecting with Catherine Todd’s body were what kept him awake.  
The slamming of the door was what made him start to cry, and wonder if his father, like his mother, would leave him too.  
Catherine’s whimpering was what made him get out of bed.  
And seeing her lying there on the floor, bloody and bruised, a needle sticking out of her arm, was what made him wish he never did. 

August 16th, 2005  
Sweat made his clothes cling to his body and the smell of grease surrounding him was suffocating. The oppressive summer heat did nothing to help either of these situations.  
He had begun to grow tired, his muscles aching from overexertion, the tire iron digging into his palms.  
As he stripped the second tire from the car he began to roll them down the street, quickly leaving the scene of his crime and heading straight to the shop where his dad had taught him to bring them before he’d been shot just three short months ago.  
Jason could still remembered the loud gunshot ringing through his ears, his father’s blood, bright crimson on his white t-shirt.  
And just like that, Jason Todd had lost his third parent.  
The man behind the counter at the store paid him for the pair and sent Jason on his way.  
With the forty dollars he’d earned, Jason bought himself a loaf of wonder bread and a jar of peanut butter. He also bought himself a chocolate bar.  
And that night, as he curled up into a ball underneath the bus stop where he slept, Jason Todd went to bed with the best birthday present he could ever have asked for, a full stomach. 

August 16th, 2008  
The Batfamily had spared no expense when it came to celebrating their second Robin’s thirteenth birthday, doing his damndest to make sure the first birthday Jason Todd spent with him was special.  
Dick had taken him out for a fun day at a local carnival with Barbara Gordon. They had rode every single, crappy, dangerous roller coaster, and Dick (being a former carnie) had known all the tricks to the rigged games with taunting prizes and won Jason almost every prize he could get his hands on.  
Alfred had spent all day preparing Jason’s favorite meal for dinner and baking an impressive four layered cake with bright red and green frosting.  
And Bruce had delivered the boy a mountain of presents, new clothing, books, and anything else he could have ever asked for.  
It was the best birthday of Jason Todd’s life. 

August 16th, 2011  
Pain was the only memory Jason Peter Todd had of his sixteenth birthday.  
Pain, and the horror of being trapped inside his own mind, unable to do anything but watch as the Al Guhl’s did whatever they pleased with him.  
He would have rather been back with the Joker, stuck in that warehouse for the rest of time.  
He would have rather had never been born at all. 

August 16th, 2016  
His first birthday back with Bruce Wayne and his new family, was nothing like the previous one.  
On this birthday, Jason just locked himself in his room for most of the day, only coming out for patrol later that night.  
That night, however, just happened to be the night when you lost track of time at the university library and found your sleep deprived, caffeine riddled body walking the streets of Gotham City back to your apartment in the dark.  
Two men had jumped out of the shadows and grabbed you, you had tried to fight back using the small self defense tool you always carried with you, yet you were outnumbered and outskilled. They had almost got away with your backpack full of hundreds of dollars worth of textbooks, some money, and your copy of Midsummer Night’s Dream.  
That was until a red hooded, leather clothed badass descended down from the building above you and beat their asses, causing them to flee.  
He handed you back your bag, followed you from a discreet distance as you returned safely to your apartment complex, and he thought that would be the end of it.  
He didn’t expect to run into the very next day at his favorite bookstore.  
And he certainly didn’t expect you to be so amazing.  
But what came completely out of the blue was you asking him out for a coffee date, and him saying yes. 

August 16th, 2017  
Jason Todd had left for patrol August 15th, 2017, only to return at around one am the next day, his birthday.  
Entering the door to your shared apartment, Jason Todd could not prevent the smile from spreading across his face.  
You were fast asleep, curled up on the couch, snuggled beneath a mountain of blankets, wearing his t-shirt that fit you more like a dress than anything else.  
Taking off his work clothes, he slipped over and kissed you softly on the forehead before walking towards the kitchen where he found the surprise you had been trying so hard to wait up to show him.  
On the marble island was a small homemade cake with red frosting and black letters spelling out, “Happy Birthday Jason!” A small packet of birthday candles and a lighter sat next to it.  
“Jason?” your groggy voice called from behind him, “when did you get home?”  
Jason looked at you and laughed, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing you, “just a few minutes ago, babe,” he said as the kiss broke.  
“Oh,” you said, “did you make your wish yet?”  
Jason shook his head, “I don’t need to, because you’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”  
“You’re so cheesy, Todd,” you giggled.  
And as he laid in bed that night, with you snuggled tightly in his arms, Jason realized the truth behind those words.  
You were the best birthday gift he could have ever asked for.  
And a happy ending with you was all he ever wanted.  
And for one of the first times in his life, Jason Peter Todd did not spend his birthday alone.


End file.
